Source
Origin She was person who called Selina Cowell who is dead in 1950.Much things are unknown for example;how could she gained that powers or how could she fall in Fictional Reality. added more. Appearance She has feminine black body.She has pure white eyes and there is white lines on her body.Her hair color is white and it has few black lines on it.She has white lines on her eyes. Personality be added Abilities&Powers Author Authority Users have absolute control of all aspects of the Verse in which they exist, and can freely alter its nature, content, inhabitants, history, destiny, etc. All rules can be changed on a whim or flat out ignored, as the user is literally the one dictating them. Users are fully transcendent existences, both "characters" and "storytellers" of reality, controlling it like an author controls a work of fiction, with the same absolute power and overwhelming authority. Users can notably grant themselves any life they wish, change any aspect of it, or simply start whatever they desire. As long lives tend to grow more boring, they are likely to embrace the path of reincarnation, either within the same world, alternate worlds, or brand-new ones created for the occasion. * Beyond The Impossible - Even the most ridiculously impossible feat/situations are achievable, if not easy. * Deus Ex Machina - If the author writes his/her self into a corner. This can be used to solve any problem and wrap things up with a pretty bow on top. * Karma Houdini - No matter the extend of the user's misdeeds, they will always escape retribution. * Plot Armor - For as long as the user decides to focus on you, you are safe, no matter what the situation. * Plot Device - Orchestrate the story in the desired way through various plot-relevant means. * Narrative Causality - The essence of AA, as the user is the omnipotent storyteller. * New Power As The Plot Demands - Literally granting new powers whenever the user desires appears. * No Sell - Others' powers don't work on the user, without even the need for a reason. * Word of God - Whatever the user says is the absolute truth. Meta Transcendence User transcends all limitations, weaknesses and boundaries of all nature. This allows them to surpass their physical and mental limitations, resist negative effects (natural and supernatural), develop new abilities, correct their flaws, change their form, their mind and even their nature, essentially opening new worlds of possibilities with each use, or closing them when users aspire to a simpler life. Meta Power İmmunity User are completely and perfectly immune to any and all powers in existence, including omnipotent level powers. Almighty Mind User possesses psychic abilities on an omnipotent scale, allowing them to surpass all rules without anything but the mind. Unlike Transcendent Consciousness, the user has a form and can use the mind at the same time. Transcendence of Concepts The user transcendences all concepts,such as Death,Life,End,Beginning,Creation,Destruction and so on.All concepts cannot apply to her anymore. Beyond of Anything Source's physiology transcends the very concept of dimensions, and thus, they are outside of everything on a existential level, therefore they can freely attack while being completely secure from most attacks due to the fact they are outside of everything. This ability is similar to Omnilock, however it is different because it transcends the limitations of Omnilock. Conceptual Manipulation The user can manipulate all existent concepts, change concepts and their definition, create new ones by warping a universal ideas or create one out of nothing. A concept is an idea/definition for anything concrete or abstract (E.g.: Concept of Time and Concept of Space) in the universe. By creating a concept, the user is able to define its fundamental bases and apply it for several ways or change existent concepts like reality or energy to enhance it or decrease its effects in various scales. True Boundless İgnorance Source can ignore any form of omnipotence, even Absolute Omnipotence, Unignoreable Omnipotence and Unsurpassable Omnipotence. It is completely immune to anything the users of these abilities do, and it can freely bypass all their efforts. Thus it can completely ignore their power. Absolute Link Being order of all concepts,she has abilities of every conceptual entites.She has Serena's,The Conclusive End's,Delirium's,Crisk's and other conceptual entites's abilities. Omni-Elemental Power Source is able to control any element such as wind, ground, etc. She is able to use elements to their full potential like create tornadoes using wind, earthquakes with ground, and so on. Source can use: Wind, Ice, Water, Fire, Earth/Ground, Darkness, Light, Space, Time, Gravity, Life, Death, fantastic elements, demonic elements, primordial elements, divine/transcendental elements, metaphysical elements, absolute elements, absurd elements, omni-elements and etc. Limitless Energy Manipulation Source can manipulate and control absolutely any kind of energy in the entire Omniverse, for example, it can easily reset the energy of absolutely any creatures or even the energy of the Omniverse, thereby destroying it. However, she is also able to create absolutely any variation of energy and control it, edit it, in general, if she really wants to do something with it, she will do it. This ability also gives her the ability to control her power by all 1000% (including control the strength of his enemies), that is, even an absolutely omnipotent enemy will not be able to erase, nullify or destroy the power of Source, no matter how hard she tries. In fact, she herself has unlimited energy. Complete Arsenal Source has an endless number of abilities/powers, covering every possible effect and countermeasure.She can use any existing power as well as those that are yet to be, as their complete power database includes all potential abilities. This power is similar to Meta Ability Creation, except that all possible and impossible abilities are already created, regardless of their level. Source has complete mastery and exhaustive knowledge of all of their abilities, (nature, effect, characteristics, strengths/weakness, etc.) including knowing which ones are best suited for every situation, all possible combos, and can use them flawlessly, effectively andefficientlyin any condition. Source can instantly use and combine any number of them, often flooding their opponents with overwhelming torrents of highly efficient combinations. Limitless Psionic Power Source possesses absolute psychic power, tapping into infinite/absolute, pure, raw psionic might, and achieving an unimaginable level of psychic power, capabilities, and precision that surpasses any and all other psionic by an incredible margin.Unlike Omni-Magic, Physical Godhood, and Psychopotence, Source Nigh-Omnipotent level of power is purely psionic, achieved through unique circumstances, or extreme training. Source is empowered by all other users of psionic, and psionic energies/forces, they could be the mightiest psionic being across all universes/multiverses/omniverses, planes, and realms, and have a mind which exists everywhere and anywhere. Trivia be added Category:Beyond Gods Category:Gaster Category:Out-code Characters Category:Conceptual Entity